What you see, is definitely what you don't get
by HerLoveStory
Summary: She knew she had to leave. It will give her more pain staying somewhere she's not wanted, by anyone.
1. Bye Bye PCA

What you see, is defiantly what you don't get.

This is my first Zoey 101 fic (and first fic too) so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Bye, bye PCA

She cried. Not because it was predictable in this situation, but because it was the only thing she _could_ do, at that moment.

Her life was a mess. Everyone despised her, her friends didn't belief her, and to top it all of, _he hated_ her. Heck _he wished_ she was_ dead_. She cried remembered the words he said to her, only 1 hour ago. Her thoughts went to how cute he looked, even when he was mad or upset.

She sat on her bed in her dorm; she shared with her best friends. Wait, _**ex **_best friends. She was all alone remembering Lola saying "we can't be friends with a girl like you" before stalking zoey in tow, not before zoey gave her a pitiful look. She'll always remember the look she gave her. Zoey's eyes were filled with disgust and hatred. Same as Lola.

She looked around the dorm once again before picking up her suitcase and travel bag, and went towards the door. She saw a sticky note and deiced to write something. After fighting with her self, she decided to write something simple, so no one will worry, thinking that they won't care either way.

_Goodbye_

She walked away not knowing how much that one word will affect the ones that love her.

Walking down the hall was hell itself. People who saw her either started or whispered. She even saw Stacy Dilson shaking her head. She suppressed a cry, and carried on walking.

She knew her friends were out, properly having fun without her. Forgetting her. Stepping out of PCA she went inside a nearby cab that was waiting for her. Telling the driver where to go, and giving him the money, she allowed her eyes wander to sneak one last look at the place she used to call home.

She knew she had to leave. It will give her more pain staying somewhere she's not wanted, by anyone. Sure she hasn't been at PCA for that long, but if everyone hated her, why should she stay?

Maybe she'll come back. Maybe not. Either way she needed to be out of PCA's presants as soon as possible.

Whilst that was happening.

Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael, Logan walked into the girls dorm room glum. Especially Logan. If his friends weren't there to help him, he'll properly be crying. They all sat down on different beds.

No one said anything, until Lola said,

"Hey where's Quinn?" and everyone looked around, realising that she was no where in sight.

When Lola and Zoey left Quinn, they met up with the guys to find Mark; to confirm what everyone was saying was true.

Turns out it was a lie, so Mark could get attention. It took all of the guy's will power not to hit him. After leaving mark's dorm, they all instantly felt guilty. Quinn told them it wasn't true, that she'll never do such or say such a thing, but they didn't believe her. They left her, some how broke her, ignored her, and now disowned her.

And zoey reading the sticky note on Quinn's beside table, all of their worlds came crashing down, because of that one word.

And of all of them knew that it was a bit too late to say sorry.


	2. And you are?

What you see is defiantly what you don't get.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**_

_**Sorry for the spelling mistakes! And sorry for not updating early. Been busy!**_

And you are?

Two years. Two years ago Quinn Pensky left PCA, breaking all the people who loved her.

Once everybody realised that what Mark said wasn't true at all, majority of the people who disowned her came running back to her dorm, determined to get back on her good side. Only stepping into her dorm realsing it was too late. Even _**Firewire**_ cried, upset that he had a chance (much like everybody else) to help her. To believe her. But he believed the lies, just like everybody else.

But you will never guess who cried the most. Or maybe you already know the answer.

Logan Reese hadn't slept that great in two whole years. He admit it, he was in love with Quinn Pensky, the girl he hated to love, yet and the same time loved to hate and he stupidly didn't trust her and disowned; only knowing his mistake once it was too late. Fate was cruel, and he had realised that once the girl who stole his heart left him forever. It was a sick, sick world he lived in, he knew that all when he was 6, but not having Quinn in his life made him cry. Yeah you read right. Logan Reese cried because Quinn Pensky had left him.

He wished it was back to the old days. Where Zoey and Chase will make goofy faces at each other or joke around, Lola Reading a magazine, Michael making weird jokes that kept everyone sprites up, Quinn trying out her new Quinnventions, and he secretly staring at Quinn, whilst pretending to be interested in the TV.

He wanted to tell her. He always wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. why? Because Logan thought that she was in love with Mark. Thinking about him made his blood boil, special since he was the main reason why the love of his life left, taking his heart with her. He just wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp badly, because if he didn't want attention maybe, Quinn would have never left, and he can continue try to get her in love with him, before he puts his heart on the line. But it was too late now. Far too late.

It was a sunny day in California. Much different than two years ago. Sun ray beamed down on the 5 teenagers who were playing with their food, too upset to notice the happy and shiny day.

"I miss her" Lola sighed looking up at the sky.

"We all do" zoey replied, her eyes starting to well up, but pushing them back, refusing to cry.

"No Zo, you don't understand. She was _**My**_ best friend, and I practically _**betrayed**_ her, told her that what she was saying was lies and everybody knew the truth! I'm one of the reasons why she left. Heck_**, I'm properly **_the reason why she left." Lola exclaimed her eyes glisten.

"Come on Lola, it's been two years. _**Exactly**_ two years, there's no chance in hell will she come back here" Chase said. They all looked at the empty seat in between Logan and Zoey. Sighing Logan spidded his blix.

"Hey did you guys hear?" Stacy said, running to their table.

"Hear what?" Michael asked.

"There's a new girl! She just came today from Seattle"

Quinn came from Seattle, all 5 friends said in their heads, miserably.

"Well what's her name?" Zoey asked, pretending to be interested.

"That's the thing! No one knows! She says that at the right time some people will know some won't, and then every body will know. Weird right"

Just like Quinn Logan thought. The bell rang signaling that there was 5 minutes to class.

All of them stood up, having the same English class together, and waved bye to Stacy. They arrived at the perfect time.

"Okay, today we'll be learning about Romeo and Ju-" Mrs Tulip was cut short due to a slamming of the door. All heads snapped to the direction, and a pretty brunette stood in front of the class.

The girl's hair was a coal black with several streaks of bouncy yellow. She wore a yellow smiley face tank top and red and black checkered mini skirt with some purple ballet flats. Her eyes a deep rich chocolate brown, and she had two beautiful orange stud earrings.

All of the boys instantly fell for her, and the majority of the girls already thought she was a slut.

"And you are?" Mrs Tulip said frowning.

The girl head looked around the room, her eyes widened in the sight of, Lola, Zoey, Chase, Michael and Logan's faces, witched they notice, then smiling slightly at them, making the familiar butterflies in Logan's stomach fly and he frowned. Only one girl could do that. And that was Quinn.

The girl finally turned beck to Mrs Tulip.

"My name is Quinn. Quinn Pensky" Quinn said shyly finally revealed herself.


	3. She's back!

_What you see is defiantly what you don't get._

_Well I tried to make this a longer chapter (sorry if I fail) so please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh*_

_**She's back!**_

There was silence.

Just silence, as Quinn chewed on her bottom lip nervously. This was not what she expected.

She expected two scenarios, one: laughter, jokes and taunts about her. Someone will say 'if your Quinn prove yourself' (most likely Lola), and she will in her science type of way. Or two: Anger, shouts and deep confusion. She will have to yell a bit, to get herself heard, and once everyone calmed down and believe it's her, they will properly ignore her, as Mrs. Tulip will continue the class.

But not silence.

No. silence was the least she expected, and she waited, and waited for someone, anyone to say something, _**anything**_ otherwise she might just exploded.

"Well, erm… Quinn? Why don't you take a seat?" Mrs. Tulip started, getting over her shock of seeing her star pupil again. Quinn looked around and sighed under her breath as she saw the only available seat in the classroom.

In between her two love interest. _Mark Del Figallo and Logan Reese_. How _**awesome**_. Not.

She had a small bounce in her step, making her hair fly up slightly as she walked. She sat down, grabbed her glasses, slipping them on and staring right at the bored, deliberately ignoring Logan and Mark. Mrs. Tulip shook her head and resuming her class.

"So today we will be learning about Romeo and Juliet…"

Lola zoned out, looking at the back of her best friend. _She's back_ Lola thought, as she continued staring at Quinn's back. It didn't make any sense to her. Why would someone like Quinn, come back to a place where people made her feel like crap? A place where her friends hurt her? Lola shook her head. If she was Quinn she wouldn't have came back here. She must have a lot of guts. Why did she their friendship go?

She wasn't the only one thinking about Quinn. Well everyone was.

It was hard not Turing around to see one of her best friends again. And in her head, Zoey was repeating 'I wont get detention, I wont get detention' trying to convince herself not to turn around. Keyword: trying.

"Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first glance and…"

Zoey grabbed Chase's hand, again convincing herself that holding onto his hands are preventing her from turning around, and the sparks running up her arm are imaginary.

Chase was still in shock. Well who wouldn't? Erm hello? Quinn Pensky, the girl who has 177 IQ points has came back from Seattle (He thinks) for some unknown reason! All of that almost made him ignore Zoey's hand on him. Almost.

"Montague argued that Romeo has justly executed Tybalt…"

Michael couldn't help but grin a bit. Why? He doesn't know for sure. One part of his brain was whooping and shouting; yes! She's back! They can be full group again! And Logan can finally stop moping like a distress puppy… And the other part was slightly curious. He knows Quinn (well sorta), and knows that something bad must've happened to make her come back _**here**_, of all places. But either way at least she's back.

And at least he's not Logan.

_She's back, she's back, she's back._ Logan repeated in his head. He didn't know if fate was playing a cruel joke on him for calling Quinn a spaz, and teasing and taunting her, or fate was giving him a second chance. Either way at least she's here, with him. Sorta. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote down some words.

_Why are you here?_

He passed it to her, hoping that she'll reply back. He heard a sigh, and long after the same note was passed back at him. He opened it quickly, careful not to get caught.

**That is none of your business. **

So that's how she was gonna play? Well he's gonna keep annoying the crap out of her until she told him. Plus she's cute when she's angry.

_Why won't you tell me?_

**Why do you care?**

_I don't._

**Then this conversation is over.**

_Huh? Where not talking!_

**Would you stop passing notes with me?**

_No. not until you tell me why you're here._

**Why? Do you not want me here?**

_I didn't say that._

**But you implied it.**

_Well sorry if I 'implied' it. _

**Did you just draw a sad face?**

_Why do you not like it?_

**I never said that.**

_So you like it?_

**I didn't say that either!**

_But you implied it._

**Stop throwing my words back at me!**

_Not until you tell me why your back here!_

**Ok I will tell you.**

…

_Sooo?_

**So what?**

_Are you gonna tell me?_

_**Er…no**_

_Why not?_

_**Because I don't see why you have to know why I'm back at PCA!**_

_Please just tell me!_

**Please stop passing notes with me!**

_Not until you tell me_

**Ok, fine. The reason I'm back is…**

"Miss Pensky and Mr. Reese, Is there something you like to share to the class?" Mrs. Tulip scowled. Logan looked around the class, noticing everyone's eyes were on them. He shook his head, at Mrs. Tulip, and forced the blush down and a smirk up.

"No Mrs. T. not at all" Logan said smugly. He turned his head, and raised and eyebrow at Quinn blushing ten shades of red.

"Good. Now remember your homework is to learn the famous lines in the play with a partner, due in Friday. That is all" Mrs. Tulip said, finishing right on time. Quinn was the first one to leave, practically skipping out of the class.

"So what did she say to you?" Lola asked Logan, upset that she couldn't talk to her.

"Nothing really. We just had a mini argument about why she was here." Logan shrugged grabbing his bag and hitching it up his shoulder.

"Dude, you spent nearly half the class with her, arguing why she was here?" Michael asked.

"Yep" Logan replied, popping the 'p'.

"Didn't you say you were in love with her?"

"Yeah, and I am."

"Then why didn't you tell her? You had the golden opportunity!" Zoey exclaimed, a bit.

They walked out, nodding thier heads towards thier teacher. Logan opened his mouth to reply to Zoey, when Mark Del Figallo came rushing towards them, a huge grin on is face. This was sorta weird since Mark hadn't shown_ no_ emotion, what's so ever, since the third grade.

The greeted casually all expect Logan, who was still mad that e was semi the reason Quinn left two years ago, who grunted in his presence.

"Guess what? I asked out Quinn, again, and she said yes! She said yes!" Mark exclaimed happily, before running after some random other people.

Everyone turned towards Logan, who's teeth were clenched angrily and fist balled up, looking ready to punch someone. Jealousy overtook is body, but in a calmer, more sadder part in his mind, he was confused, as to why she said yes.

_Why is she back? Why did she agree to go out with Del Figallo of all people? Did she miss me? Did she miss us? Does she still want to be our friend? Is she angry? Scared? Well at least she's back. _He thought as is friends 'tried' to maintain his anger.

_At least she's back._


	4. Confronting Quinn

_What you see is defiantly what you don't get._

**AN: I am so, so sorry! I've been so busy, with tests and all. Then completely forgetting this story, that I didn't even know it had past by a year without updating….**

**So sorry! **

**Anyways here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Zoey 101, but I don't. **

**Confronting Quinn.**

_Of all dorm rooms, _Quinn thought. _They had to put me in this one._

Standing in front of the familiar 101 dorm room, Quinn sighed and shook her head. Due to over population in PCA, the only room that was left available was her old dorm. _**101**_. With **Zoey **and **Lola**. It was like faith was punishing her for leaving in the first place.

Drawing another deep breathe, Quinn opened the door and went inside, half expecting to see Lola and Zoey…

But had came face to face, with an empty room.

_Huh. They must be out. _Quinn mused, glancing around the room. She grinned. _I have this place all to myself._

Jumping around the empty bedroom and singing loudly that she was sure everyone could hear her, Quinn smiled to herself. It was like she had never left in the first place. But then it had drawn to her. _Everyone must still think that I did….that I did __**that, **_Quinn sighed, before plopping down on the single bed. _Everyone must still be angry with me. Everyone must still think so lowly of me. Everyone must still __**hate**__ me._

Sighing once more, Quinn saw the empty bottom bunk bed, and realised that must be hers, considering that it was plain. _Again, like I never left at all. _Quinn thought.

Walking into that classroom earlier was frightening. She knew her old friends were there, because she had saw them going into the seminar room. Back then, half of her was arguing that she should stay put, and wait till later to see them again. Other half was insisting that she go in and show that she was perfectly alright and did not need them, anymore.

Either way, she was scared, to face them.

But it was obvious which side was right, and which side she had chosen, because stepping into that classroom, her nerves disappeared.

Only to reappear when she had to sit next to Mark and Logan.

She was kind of glad that Logan was kind of concerned about why she was here, that he had to pass notes with her. The thought alone made her smile. _Get over yourself Pensky_, Quinn shook her head, _you promised yourself that you will not fall in love with him again. It will only get you hurt._

Which reminded her. Why did she accept to date Mark again?

_Oh yeah. For revenge. _Quinn grinned.

It wasn't like she was evil. Just smart. Mark made up a huge lie about her, that cause her to leave the place she called home, and the place where she had built a family, which was destroyed by seconds when the lie had came out. So she was going to mess up his life. **Only a little bit**. Because she didn't deserve that, just because he was angry she had broken up with him. Or jealous that she fell in love with another man.

But he deserves to be humiliated. Only **just a little bit. **

Meanwhile:

"So, has anyone seen her since last period?" Lola asked, nudging Zoey to gain her attention.

"What?" Zoey asked, "No, I haven't seen her. How about you guys?"

The boys all shook their heads.

"This is so messed up. If we just believed Quinn when she told us it wasn't true, none of this would have happened. She could still be here." Michael said.

"Dating Logan." Lola grinned.

"What?" Logan replied confused, before setting a glare at Lola, "How do you know for sure that she'll be dating me?"

"Oh please Logan," Zoey said taking a sip of her mango blix, "it was so obvious that you liked her, with the teasing and all. And it was obvious that she liked you too."

"Considering that she put up with you." Chase continued.

"Then why would she agree to date Del Figallo again, huh? If she liked me so much why would she say yes?" Logan shouted. He blew a deep breathe to cal himself down.

"I don't know Logan. No one does except for Quinn. But I know for sure, she's gonna pick you over him. Someday." Zoey stated.

"How do you know?"

Lola smirked. "'cause both are you are **endgame**."

"What?"

"It means" Chase started, "that whatever happens, you two are will always find your way towards each other. She's your lobster."

"Should I even comment?" Michael asked.

"It's a fact." Zoey continued for Chase, "that lobsters fall in love and mate for life. Quinn will always choose you, because you're her 'mate'. You're her opposite, the one that will keep her on her toes. The one she will do anything for. Because she's **yours**, and you're **hers**. Even if she doesn't know it. Faith or destiny or whatever, wants you two to be together. She's your soul mate. And lobsters, act like that sorta. It was on _**friends**_."

"Ok. So Quinn will always choose me?" Logan asked, still unsure.

The group nodded.

"Ok. Cool, cool." Logan smirked, happy at the thought of Quinn choosing him.

Later:

"I still don't understand the homework for Chemistry. I mean, it makes no sense!" Lola said to zoey standing outside their dorm.

"Well if you paid attention in class, instead of flirting with Vince, then you'll understand more."

"I do not flirt with him, he flirts with me!"

Zoey opened her mouth to reply, but then closes it quickly when she sees, the sleeping form, in the bottom bunk bed.

"Zoey?" Lola asks from behind her, before going inside the room, to see what Zoey was looking at.

"Oh. My. God." Lola muttered.

"Yeah."

"Should we wake her up?"

"Yeah, I think we should."

Zoey, whispered in the sleeping girl's ear. "Quinn? Quinn?"

"Quinn!" Lola yelled.

Quinn awoke with a small yelp, before looking around.

"What?" she mumbled, confused of her surroundings. She then stared at Zoey and Lola.

"might as well get this over with." Quinn muttered.

"So…you're back." Zoey stated trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah I'm back." Quinn nodded

"listen Quinn, we-"

"Save it." Quinn began, "You guys made your choice, two years ago. And it wasn't mine."

"Quinn we didn't mean too. We thought what he said, that you said was true!" Lola expressed.

"Why would I say that! About any of you! I cared about you guys to not dishonour your trust in me!" Quinn all but yelled.

"Quinn-" Zoey started again, tears in her eyes.

"End of discussion" Quinn conclude.

Zoey and Lola looked at each other, before glancing back at Quinn.

"Ok, but tell us this. Why are you back?"

Quinn frowned. "Lets just say, things aren't right at home either."

"Ok. Night Quinn." Lola said, climbing on to the top bunk.

"yeah night." Zoey said, turning of the light and slipping into her own bed.

"Night." Quinn whispered, pulling the duvet over her again, to sleep.

"Quinn?" Lola whispered.

"yeah?" Quinn replied back.

"we're sorry."

Quinn smiled sadly in the dark.

"I know."


	5. Basketballs and Flashbacks

_What you see is defiantly what you don't get._

**AN: hey! **

**So i realised i had no reviews for the last chapter **

**Oh well! **

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Zoey 101, but I don't. **

_Whish!_

The sound of the basket ball falling swiftly into the hoop brought Logan back to reality. He blinked a couple of times, before turning around and seeing the star of his day-dreams.

Quinn just continued to stare at the basket ball hoop, almost completely ignoring him. If it wasn't the fact that Quinn was standing directly behind him, Logan would have thought that Quinn didn't know he was in the court at all.

Logan swallowed. "Quinn?"

Quinn nodded. "Logan."

Logan suddenly turned speechless. Well what was he suppose to say? This was the first time since she had been back, that he was truly alone with her. He was nervous that he'll say something stupid.

_Like telling her that I still love her...damn!_

Logan shook his head. Just because Lola and Zoey said a week ago, that him and Quinn are 'Endgame' and 'Lobsters', didn't mean that what they said will actually come true. He still didn't believe that Quinn loved him.

_And she'll never know about my...feelings._

Even though it pained him that she was back together with Del Figallo, he figured that Quinn was happy. And that mattered to him. She was happy, and Logan can deal with that.

_Even if she will never be happy with me._

Logan groaned out loud, which caused Quinn to look at him weirdly. He chuckled nervously, as a deep blush bloomed on his face.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you asking?"

"'cause you're blushing."

That statement itself, cause Logan's blush to deepen. And Quinn to get concerned.

"Logan are you sure you're ok?" Quinn questioned one more time, stepping towards him, and feeling his head for a temperature. A low blush spread against Quinn's cheeks, but Logan was distracted by the feeling of Quinns hand on his face.

"I'm fine." He muttered after a moment. He stepped away from her, still remembering the softness of her hand.

Quinn allowed her hand to drop.

She didn't even know why she was there, at the basketball court anyways. She had spent a long week, ignoring him and the others. Though recently she, Lola and Zoey had started to talk more, regaining their once lost friendship.

Their friendship was no where near repaired, but it was getting close. Her and Lola can talk again, without any of them feeling guilty. And her Zoey have been doing homework together, like the old days.

But she hasn't spoken to the boys.

And she didn't know why.

The boys didn't do anything bad. Other than accusing her, but then again so did everyone else. Yet she was talking to everyone, except Logan, Chase and Michael.

What made them different, that her heart didn't want her to talk to them?

She really didn't know. Every time she near Logan she starts blushing.

Every time she saw either Chase and Michael or both, she felt ashamed for leaving them.

Why?

Zoey said something yesterday that actually made sense of her feelings.

"_Quinn?" Zoey asked._

"_Yeah Zoey?" Quinn answered as she glanced from her Biology homework. _

_The two girls were sitting on the floor of their dorm. Lola had gone out on a date deciding to leave her homework at last minute. _

"_Why haven't you talked to the boys, yet?" the blonde questioned._

_Quinn shrugged, almost apologetically. "I don't know. Whenever i see any of them, i feel scared, almost nervous at their reactions of seeing me again."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Well maybe its because you still love Logan."_

"_I don't l-"_

"_Don't try to deny it Quinn. Its clear as day, that you love him."_

_Quinn huffed. "Well that doesn't explain Chase and Michael."_

_Zoey nodded in thought. Then she grinned. _

"_I got it!"_

"_What the biology homework?"_

"_no, well yes. __N__n equals __N__0__Q__n_. _But i meant i know why you're avoiding Michael and Chase. They're like your brothers."_

"_Huh?" _

"_They used to treat you like, you're the weird sibling. But still like a sibling sorta. They protected you, then one day you leave them. With a explanation though but still left. You're just worried that they'll disown you. But they wont."_

"_How do you know?" Quinn questioned._

"_Because i know they miss talking to you. Just like me and Lola missed talking to you as well." Quinn stayed silent. _

"_Just promise me something Quinn. Please at least try to talk to them, eventually."_

"_Ok, Zoey. I promise."_

"Quinn?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah?" Quinn said, snapping out of her day dream.

"Nothing." Logan shrugged. Taking a deep breath he said, "I'm glad that you're back."

Quinn smiled brightly at him, making his heart flip.

"Thanks Logan. See you later...i guess."

"See you Quinn." As Quinn left him, in the basketball court by himself.

"I love you Quinn." Logan said, before deciding to leave the court as well.

**Ok, not sure if this chapter made any sense. Hope it does, and hoped you enjoyed reading it! **

**~R&R.**


	6. Of Highlights and Love

_What you see is defiantly what you don't get._

**A/N: I'm back!**

**Hopefully this chapter will answer all your questions considering on how long it is. **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews! There the reason why i smile so much. ;).**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Zoey 101. **

"_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go..._"

"Lola?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Quinn continued to stare at Lola, as said girl continued listening to Justin Bieber, and dancing around in her pajamas. It was an embarrassing sight, considering how Quinn and Zoey walked in on it. Zoey left the dorm, claiming that she didn't need 'craziness this early in the morning'.

"I'm listening to music?"

"In your pajamas?" Lola nodded. "At 10 o'clock on a Saturday?" Quinn continued.

"Well there was nothing better to do..." Lola shrugged, as she turned off the radio.

Quinn raised an eye-brow. "Really? You don't have any homework to do?"

Again Lola shrugged. "Saving it for the last minute." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Only you" Quinn muttered, turning to sit on Zoey's bed, "you still haven't done the English assignment , yet."

"Really? I thought that was due in two weeks ago."

"Well yeah. But Mrs. Tulip gave you three chances to complete it. Well you and Logan. You have to write how Romeo's love for Juliet cost his life, because you didn't practice the lines with Zoey in the beginning. And you still haven't done one page of it."

Lola giggled. "Oh yeah. Remember what i said instead?"

"_Miss __Martinez, Miss Brooks. Your homework?" Mrs. Tulip demanded. _

_Zoey turned to Lola. "Romeo, Romeo. Where art thy Romeo?"_

"_Err, what?" Lola asked, clearly confused. Zoey rolled her eyes, as the class sniggered._

_Zoey continued, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love."_

_Lola blinked. "Zoey, what the hell? This wasn't the homework!"_

"_Actually, Miss Martinez, it was. You have detention today, for not doing the assignment, like i asked. Zoey on the other hand, well done for remembering." Mrs. Tulip said, shaking her head at Lola. _

_Lola blushed. "Oops."_

"You made a complete fool of yourself, and yet, you still don't do her extra credit assignment." Quinn scowled. Now it was Lola's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine. How many words is it? Might as well get it over and done with."

Quinn grinned. "2,600 words not including a summary, though you have to do that as well."

Lola's jaw dropped. Quinn chuckled, "And it's due on Tuesday so..."

Lola flopped down on a bean bag, "what am i going to do?"

"I'll help you. Not today though. I have need to re-do my highlights, and i have to go to the city. Want to come?" Quinn asked. Lola glanced at Quinn before agreeing, thinking if she should do highlights as well. "Cool. Be dressed and ready by 10:30, ok? My appointment starts at 12."

"Sure." Lola muttered, already on her way to the bathroom.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"when did you get a car?" Lola asked, stepping into Quinn's green convertible passenger's seat.

"Last summer, but i did my driver test about a month before i came back", Quinn replied, "My mum let me take my car here, incase i needed to travel."

"Ahh ok."

Quinn turned on the radio. Instantly music played inside the car, as the two girls looked at each before grinning.

"_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
>Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone<br>I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
>If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go..." <em>the two girls sang, as Quinn started driving.

"_Never let you go..._"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"What color highlights do you want, miss?"

"Oh...Purple please. No wait red looks nice! Pink? Blue? Quinn what do you think?"

Quinn laughed, "She'll get purple highlights please. And i want yellow. Thank you."

The lady nodded, before starting on Lola's hair.

Lola turned to Quinn. "When did you decide to get highlights?"

Quinn shrugged, as a another hairdresser, started adding highlights on her hair. "It was right after i left. I wanted to change i guess, and one day i just thought 'wouldn't it be cool if i got yellow highlights in?'"

"Ohh. Well that makes sense. Which reminds me. Why did you except to go out with Mark again? He hurt you remember?"

Quinn raised an eye brow. "not really. Considering how much my friends hurt me..."

Lola blushed. "Quinn i am so, so sorry. I didn't-"

Quinn cut her off, "Yeah i know. And i forgive you Lola. I really do."

The teens smiled at each other , before continuing the conversation. "And the reason why i accepted Mark's offer, was because i am going to get revenge."

Lola glanced at Quinn, before the hairdresser, forced her head to look straight, "how?"

"Easy. Embarrass the shit out of him."

Lola's eye's widen, "Quinn-"

"I know, i know. When did i start cursing? I'll explain it to you after i tell you about the Mark situation. Considering how he done_, that_, i thought why not make him pay, right? So i accepted, went on two dates, and know i have complete utter control of Mark Del Figallo."

"What are you gonna make him do?" Lola smirked.

"My every biding. He's so hopelessly in love with the fact, that supposedly choose him instead of-"

"Logan."

Quinn blushed. "Yeah, instead of L-Logan. That he can't see what I'm doing. Not at all. I already got him to wear only his briefs to all of his classes on Wednesday."

Lola eyes widen again, before giggling, "Ahh. That's why he came into photography looking like that. Gotta say his 'package' isn't that big, you realize?"

Quinn laughed. "Should i be concerned that you looked at his 'package' or that you totally agree with me for doing this?"

"Probably the latter."

The two teens laugh, causing the whole salon to look at them.

"Well in that case i am."

"Whatever. If you need help on this mission, don't hesitate to ask me." Lola suggested.

"Don't worry i will."

Lola smiled. If she could help Quinn embarrass Mark, then maybe she could help Quinn and Logan kiss too.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x"So when did you start cursing?" Lola asked, as they left the salon. Both had pretty highlights in. Lola's where violet, and slightly thin, in able to see her brunette locks, whilst Quinn's were chunky yellow like before.

"I started cursing because of a group of friends i met back home. They weren't bad or anything, little misunderstood, but not bad. But two of them, Estelle and Joey cursed like sailors when leaving the shore, and eventually got me cursing too. It's a habit now."

"So why did you leave Seattle to come back here?"

"Let's just say, you'll find out soon." Quinn muttered, as both teens got into the car and drove off.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey guys. Have you seen Lola or Quinn?" Zoey asked, stepping into the boy's lounge. When she left Quinn and Lola at 10, she didn't think they'll go off somewhere. Obviously she was mistaken, and Zoey can only hope that Lola wouldn't convince the 'new' Quinn to do something stupid.

At the mention of Quinn's name, Logan looked up from the game he was playing, ultimately making his character die, and Chase cheer. "Yes! This is the first time i won against him! Thank you Zoey!" Chase praised. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"No we haven't. Why?" Michael interjected.

"Well i left them around 10, when i came back they wasn't in our dorm. I am worried about them."

"More like your worried about Lola and her craziness." Chase continued. Zoey blushed.

"Well i-yeah. Yeah i am."

The boys laughed. "Don't worry, Zo. They're probably just out."

Zoey shook her head, before sitting on the couch next to Chase. "Is Quinn talking to you guys?"

Chase and Michael shook their heads, whilst Logan blushed. He could still remember his small conversation with Quinn, four days ago.

"_Logan are you sure you're ok?" Quinn questioned one more time, stepping towards him, and feeling his head for a temperature. Logan swallowed. "I'm fine."_

Logan can still feel her touch. Her smell, the way her eyes flashed with concern.

He couldn't help it. His blush deepened. The remaining three, unaware of Logan's thoughts, turned to him.

"What happened?" Zoey question.

"What?" Logan said snapping out of it. The three rolled their eyes.

"I said. What happened with Quinn? Considering how much you're blushing."

"N-nothing." Logan denied.

"Sure. Sure." Michael said sarcastically. Logan glared at him. "Don't deny it, Logan. Just tell us when happened."

"As i said. Nothing. Not really. She just played basketball a little, then left. We had a small conversation."

"Then what got you blushing?" Chase interjected. Michael and Zoey both nodded, looking at Logan.

"It's none of your business!" Logan argued. With that, Logan stepped out of the boy's lounge, and heading towards his dorm.

"That boy has problems." Michael. Chase and Zoey couldn't help but agree.

"So why hasn't Quinn tried to talk to you guys? Do you know?" Zoey asked.

"I have no idea. She tried to avoid me and Michael for a while, but now it seems she just doesn't speak to us." Chase said.

"How?"

"Well-"

_5 days ago:_

_Quinn sat by herself on a lunch table. A mp3 player laid on the table, as visible earphones where on her ears. Her eyes closed._

"_You be the baddest girl around round, round and they notice they notice you would shut it __down,__down, down__ ..." Quinn muttered, the tuneful Drake song. _

"_Hey Quinn." Michael said, sitting next to her. _

"_What__ you want, what you need, I can be your everything..." Quinn obviously not even noticing him._

"_Fine. I can see that your still not talking to me." Michael got up, just when Quinn stopped the music, and saw Michael's retreating figure. __**Where's is he going?**__ Quinn thought before shrugging._

_A week ago:_

"_Hi yah Quinn!" Chase said stepping into the girl's dorm._

"_Oh my god. Can't you just go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Quinn yelled her back towards him._

_Chase gulped, "Quinn?"_

"_Just leave me alone." Quinn whispered. Chase nodded, and left the dorm._

_Quinn ended the call, and turned around to see Chase walking down the hallway. __**I wonder what he wanted. **__Quinn thought, before she turned off her phone, once her ringtone started up again._

"You realize that was all coincident right?" Zoey suggested_._

"Er-yes?" Michael said, making the statement sound more like a question.

Zoey rolled her eyes once more. "Idiots." She muttered.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_What is it about her that makes me crazy? _Logan thought, as he bounced a ball onto the wall. _She used to drive me mad. With her stupid Quinnventions, and her stupid glossy hair that always smell nice, and her stupid eyes, and her even stupider smile..._Logan got a dreamy smile on his face, as he day dreamed about Him and Quinn.

_And i would kiss her, and she'll be all like "Oh Logan! You are so cool! I don't why i dated that stupid asshole Del Figallo! You are clearly the best!" And i would smile and we would kiss and make out...Damnit! Why does she always find a way into my head? _

**It's because she's found a way into your heart**_**.**_ A voice said in Logan's head. Logan frowned. _And you are? _**Your conscience, dumbass**_**.**__ Hey you can't insult me!_ **I just did**. _Well you can't._ **Oh yeah?** _Yeah._ **Oh yeah?** _Yeah!_** Oh yeah?** _ Would just shut up!_ Logan groaned. There was clearly something wrong with him, because he had just had a argument with _**himself**_, and he's still in love with a girl her met in the 8th grade.

And he can't do anything to get over her. And trust me he tried.

Even before Quinn left Logan had tried so much things to distract himself. He dated a couple times, flings, even hooked-up with Dana, just because he was turning desperate at the time.

That still didn't get his mind off Quinn.

It was like he was addicted. Addicted to thinking about her 24/7. She was his drug. And Logan was hooked completely on her.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

And his heart won't stop beating faster, louder when she was near.

Even when she was gone for those horrible two years, his stomach still filled with butterflies when someone spoke about her.

It was driving him insane. Logan was so deeply in love with Quinn, that sometimes he can't see straight. There was something about her that attracted him, like a bears to honey, or a science book to science nerds.

One day he will tell her how he felt.

And that day, would be soon.


	7. Just with the girls

_**For a long time I was stuck on what to do with this story. I was thinking about putting it on hiatus but decided against it. So this is me, trying to make an attempt again on this story. Sorry if it isn't really good.**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never own Zoey101. I also don't own some of these insults.**_

_**Mark or any other character might seem a little OOC. Just a warning.**_

"_He will never love you"_

Those five words rung; loud and clear in her head.

"_You're just a pathetic spaz, why would Logan want you?"_

"_Mark, you're only saying this because I'm breaking up with you"_

"_No. I'm saying it, because it's the truth"_

A shake of a head. Someone turns to leave.

"_I'm leaving, Mark."_

"_As soon as you leave I'll spread a rumor about you!"_

A pause. A glance over her shoulder to look at him.

"_What would you say?"_

"_I'll say how much you hate everyone. How ugly and pathetic you think Zoey is. How Lola is so fake that Barbie is more real than her. How you think that Michael must have been born on a highway, because that's where most accidents happen. How you think that Chase's birth certificate, is an __apology from the condom factory. And how Logan is so stupid, that a carrot has more IQ points than him."_

"_Why would you say that? Mark, why would you lie like that?"_

"_Because-"_

"…QUINN!"

"…What?" Quinn stated, looking at Lola with confusion. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Pass me the ketchup, would you?"

Quinn blushed, before passing the ketchup to Lola, who was sitting opposite her.

The girls were having lunch at a nearby café. Shopping bags completely visible at the back of Quinn's dark green convertible. Having spent the whole day with Lola and her craziness, Quinn wanted nothing but her bed and a bag of chocolate covered peanuts.

"So…have you spoken to the boys?" Lola asked, nosily slurping her smoothie.

Quinn looked at the table. "No." she said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. Zoey said that the reason why I haven't spoken to Chase or Michael is because they were like brothers to me…"

_They're like your brothers."_

"_Huh?" _

"_They used to treat you like, you're the weird sibling. But still like a sibling sorta. They protected you, then one day you leave them. With a explanation though but still left. You're just worried that they'll disown you. But they wont."_

_"…and what bout Logan?" Lola questioned._

_"I'ts probably because…I'm still in love with him"_

"_Logan are you sure you're ok?" Quinn questioned one more time, stepping towards him, and feeling his head for a temperature. Quinn tried to force down the blush that was rising up, and slow down her down her drumming heart. "I'm fine." Logan muttered._

"I wouldn't be surprised if he still loves you too, Quinn." Lola said sadly.

"I know he still loves me. Heck I knew that he loved me."

"How did-"

"You know he was obvious person in the world, Lols"

"So why did you-"

"Because I need him to believe me. Two years ago, he didn't believe that Mark was lying, about everything; what Mark said and did. He believed Mark over me. That hurt. It still hurts. So with the addition of humiliating Mark, I get Logan's trust again. I hope anyways."

"Hmmm, what we're gonna do to Mark is still a little far"

"We?" Quinn asked. Lola grinned.

"Duh. I wanna help. And you can't think that you could this all by yourself."

"True."

"But yeah, this might destroy Mark's trust in women."

The teen girls looked at each other before smiling and laughing.

"Perfect" they said together.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Where the hell where you two? And what's with the shopping bags? And Lola is that highlights in your hair?" Zoey interrogated as soon as Lola and Quinn came into the dorm.

"Sorry Zos" Lola said, sitting on Zoey's single bed, "We had a mini shopping trip. Still, next time you don't have to leave, the dorm. You might miss out on something"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Zo. We can always go shopping next week. Right Lola?"

Quinn and Zoey turned towards Lola, who had fallen asleep on Zoey's bed. The remaining girls sighed at their friend.

"It doesn't matter Quinn. I was just worried if anything happened to you guys."

Quinn smiled at Zoey's mother like nature, before hugging her. "Aww Zoey"

It was the first time since Quinn came back, that she had hugged anyone, more or less Zoey. Zoey stood surprised for a couple of seconds before she hugged her back.

They stood there, hugging, before a snore interrupted them.

Releasing each other, they both looked at each other then turned towards Lola, an plan in their head.

Pushing Lola off Zoey's bed, was fun. Hearing Lola's shout of confusion was worth running out of their dorm, when the Latina tried to hurl her stilettos at the two girls.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I was talking to Chase and Michael earlier." Zoey stated, as Quinn and her sat in the lounge. Quinn took a sip of her blix. "hmm"

"They miss you, Quinn. Even though they won't admit it, they miss you. And it hurts them that it seems that you rent talking to them."

"Yeah. I miss them too, I guess." Quinn stated, "I'll try and talk to them tomorrow."

"Good."


	8. Oranges and Bananas'

**A/N: Hey. I still not so sure about this story but, I still feel against putting this story on **_Hiatus_**. So sorry if the story isn't any good; you can PM me to tell me your ideas or tell me to quit writing this story; I don't mind. Oh and some new characters would be introduced in this chapter. Not all though *wink.**

**Disclaimer: I will never **_**own**_** Zoey 101.**

**Some characters might be OOC. Just a warning.**

Have you ever felt darkness consume you?

You haven't? Oh that's too bad…

Because if you had, maybe you could sympathies with Hayden Blue's life.

He has always been consumed with pain; being hurt repeatedly by the people that's supposed to love him. And now, the one time he gets something that he could be happy over, she goes back to California.

To get away from him, obviously.

She should know, nobody escapes Hayden's hold.

Hayden sighed quietly, watching silently as a flame on a candle stick start to flicker over the sudden cold breeze. He then smiled sadistically a now running thought entering his mind.

'_I will get you back Pensky….just you wait.'_

….

_Knock. Knock._

Chase sighed as he got up from his cozy bed to answer the door. Grumpily might I add.

Why is Chase grumpy you may ask? Because it was 9am on a Sunday, and he had to answer the door, because his stupid roommates had decided to go and play basketball. All he wanted to do was sleep, but nooooo. Some idiot had decided to ruin his day of just relaxing. Sigh…what could he do?

_Knock, knock._

"I'm coming!" Chase said, before opening the door, to see Quinn.

Well new Quinn.

Not old Quinn who liked inventions and science-y stuff (well she might still like it, Chase wasn't really sure).

But new Quinn, who listens to pop and R&B songs. Who wears skirts and shorts more often. Who came back with _freaking yellow highlight_s in.

Still. New Quinn was hot.

'_Not as hot as Zoey though_.' Chase thought. He then smiled down at (new) Quinn. "What can I do for you Quinn?" he asked, casually. Quinn frowned a little.

"I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what? Logan?"

Quinn flushed at the statement, before shaking her head Chase, and pushing him inside his own dorm.

"No. it's about us."

"Us?" Chase questioned confused. He wasn't aware of an 'us' with Quinn. Maybe Lola and definitely Zoey, but not Quinn.

Quinn was Logan's girl. And Chase will be damned if he even touched her 'inappropriately'.

He couldn't risk Logan damaging his face if he did.

"Yeah. Us."

Chase went to sit down on the single bed, "Well, talk. I guess…"

Quinn nodded, "Well I realize something recently. I erm… I realize that I haven't been talking to you or Michael. Avoiding you guys. Maybe you haven't notice…"

Chase snorted, "Haven't notice? Quinn, every time I or Michael comes to sit with you at lunch, you freeze up. Then you make up and excuses and leave the table."

Quinn flushed once again; embarrassed. "Yeah, well sorry."

Chase continued looking at her, "Why's that?"

"Eh? Why's what? Why I said sorry?"

Chase shook his head. "No. Why have you been avoiding me and Michael? There has to be a reason, Quinn."

"I'm not entirely sure. But Zoey made a suggestion…"

"Being…?"

"….that I thought as you two as brothers"

Chase really couldn't say he was surprised. Because he wasn't.

He always thought of Quinn, as a nerdy little sister. And he knew Michael did too. She was always the smart yet naive one. She needed more protecting that Lola or Zoey or even Stacy, Dana, Nicole or Michael's girlfriend Lisa. She was never as strong as them; smarter yeah. Sure. But not as strong.

So subconsciously (for awhile anyway), he had thought Quinn was like another little sister.

And he knew he hurt her when he said that he didn't believe her, two years ago. No one ever wants their 'big brother' or 'sister' telling them that they don't believe a word that they said. Your siblings (whether related or not), are supposed to be one of the main people you trust in life.

And suddenly it all made sense. To Chase anyways

Why Quinn had been avoiding himself and Michael.

He smiled down at the nervous looking Quinn; before acting a little out of character and hugging her. Then making a completely in-character motion by making a not so funny joke.

"You smell like Oranges and Bananas."

Quinn just looked at him like he was insane.

"By the way, who was you talking too?"

"Talking too? What?"

Chase rolled his eyes; "I went to your dorm a while back. You said:…."

"_Hi yah Quinn!" Chase said stepping into the girl's dorm._

"_Oh my god. Can't you just go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" Quinn yelled her back towards him._

_Chase gulped, "Quinn?"_

"_Just leave me alone." Quinn whispered. Chase nodded, and left the dorm__._

"Ohh. I wasn't talking to you."

"Yeah I realized that now. Who were you talking to?"

"…someone who I shouldn't be talking too."

And with that Quinn proceeded to tell Chase everything that has happened to her in the past two years.

…

"hmmm"

"Would you stop 'hmmm'ing?"

"Make me Adrian."

"Shut up Estelle"

"Fuck off, Joey!"

"No." Joey said, eyes dark.

Joseph Baptiste Aka Joey or Joe, was a tall feller. With pale skin, and dark black hair, he was the total caption of 'American Bad Boy', persona.

"Urg…can we get on with this? Please? You bastards" Melinda (A/N: =D) Jones said, distastes clear in her voice.

She was the look of perfection; every boys wet dream. Every girl's nightmare. With koolie black hair, and muddy brown eyes, no wonder every boy (and some girls) wanted to date her.

"Fine." Adrian Blue said; eyes downcast. Mixed race skin with a level of hotness to him, that the devil himself would scream 'too hot!' at him.

"Yeah whatever" Estelle said. Beautiful amethyst eyes look up, to glance at the remaining three of them.

"So…what do we do? Go to Cali, and warn her?" Melinda asked.

"No. or yeah. Not sure how she'll take it though. Maybe run away. Again?" Joey questioned.

"You know she didn't run away from us right? She ran away from your twin, Adrian. He was starting to scare her. And us as well." Estelle pointed out.

"Yeah I know…" Adrian said quietly.

"So what should we do?"

"We'll think of something…" Joey said.

…

"….Wow…."

"Yeah."

After telling Chase her story, Quinn was a little nervous on his reaction.

"Well Quinn, you certainly been busy these past 2 years."

Quinn nodded. "Let me go. So you can digest all this."

Chase nodded. Quinn left the dorm.

She sighed as she made her way back towards her own dorm to help Lola with her English assignment. She then smelled her shoulder; thinking it was sweaty or something and wonder if she should have put on my spray before leaving her dorm.

Quinn chuckled lightly.

' _I do smell like Oranges and Bananas_.'


	9. NOTE!

**Hey! **

**I'm so so so so so sorry! But ive been busy…..**

**I just wanted to make a quick note and say that to be honest.**

**By next week though, luckily for me I have a bank holiday Monday, so I can update and delete this little note… if I figure out how…**

_Again sorry!_

__Love Melinda__ x_


	10. Of Twins and Sanity

**A/n**: Bonjour! Sorry that I haven't updated, in almost a year….

I just recently started my GCSE's (exams, if you don't know what that is cause your in some other country.) and so, I'm just a tiny bit stressed out. I have 5 or 6 exams this summer, and I'm freaking out, a little. So I took a break from writing.

But I'm back!

But also, I'm not really sure when I'll update. Probably in the summer. I'm just saying that you shouldn't keep, waiting for me to update every few months; cause knowing myself, I'll probably update again some time next year. But sorry, for making everyone wait for so long. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101.

Some characters maybe OOC. Just a warning.

…..

"Quinn!" a voice shouted.

"Yeah Mark?"

Quinn turned around to see her "Boyfriend", rush towards her. She grimaced when she saw sweat glisten his forehead, like rain drops.

"Qu-qu-qu"

"Take a _deeeeep _breath Mark." Quinn sneered, rolling her eyes when he did; like an obedient puppy.

"Do you- you wanna…wanna" Mark continued to puff and pant.

Quinn snapped a little, "Mark I love you," she grimaced at that. Mark didn't notice, " but, baby, I need to go Psychology before the bell. So can you hurry up please…?"

Mark nodded at her words. Finally taking a _deeeeep_, needed breath , he shuttered out " Do you want to go to sushi rox tonight?"

…..

Quinn didn't predict this.

Not at all.

But the twin brown and grey eyes, kept twinkling back at her.

And the only words she can possibly form would be-

"Oh _shit."_

"Nice to see you too, Pensky." Mackenzie Blue muttered. Lucas, who was sitting on Zoey's bed, laughed.

"Why are you here?" Quinn stated, looking between the two boys, fidgeting with her hair. She took deep breaths and battered herself, for acting like Mark, hours after talking to her.

The boy's eyes grew serious and stared back at her. Lucas spoke. "Hayden's gone."

"What do you mean your cousin is "gone"?"

"Don't play stupid Quinn, you're smarter than that." Mackenzie spoke, voice like velvet.

Quinn bit her lip, "Is he…?"

"After you? Yeah." The twins spoke in unison.

"Dear God!" Quinn moaned, and dropped onto the bed next to Lucas, "What do I do?"

"You balls up, and face him." Lucas suggested. He sighed, "I'm sorry Q, but there isn't anything we can do. We're just gonna pray that he's sane when he comes to talk to you."

"Speaking of that… have you told anyone about… well us?" Mackenzie questioned, eye brows rose.

"If you mean by all you guys, then yeah. This guy called Chase. He's like you two, to me."

"Aww" they both mocked. Quinn scowled, "How are you guys here anyways?"

Lucas smiled; mischief clear in bright big brown eyes, "We've got connections."

Mackenzie rolled his dark grey eyes at his brother; "what he means, is that we forced ma to enroll us here."

Quinn rose a brow, "Melissa allowed you here? Melissa who is batshit crazy? Your mom Melissa?"

"We told dad to crush some pills into her coffee before we asked her." Lucas explained, laying onto the bed. Quinn followed suit. "Well, that explains everything."

….

"QUINN! I need help with the-"

Lola paused, wide eyed, as she stood in front of her door way admiring the scene in front of her.

Quinn was, lying on the floor; sound asleep with an oversized dark blue top on. A boy, who looked a year older than them, had his head on her chest snoring softly; dark hair draping his closed eyes.

And finally, a boy, same age as the other guy, was sitting on the desk chair shirtless. Grey eyes stared back at her.

Lola was speechless.

The mixed race boy turned his back to her once again; "Be more quieter, asshole, or you'll wake 'em"

Lola ignored the curse. "Who the hell are you?" she whispered, attempting to locate herself to Zoey's bed.

"Quinn's honorary Bro." The grey eyed boy muttered back. He turned to her, "You?"

"Her roommate" Lola stated, "And friend."

Mackenzie snorted, "You didn't provide me a name, sweetheart" he drawled tone sarcastic. Lola scowled at him, "Neither did you."

He laughed, "Touché. Mackenzie. And the boy on sleeping on Quinn's boobs? Lucas."

"Lola" Lola mumbled, directing her gaze at the "Lucas".

At that moment, Quinn shifted, which in turn made Lucas stir.

Mackenzie scowled, looking at them, "if they wake up again, I might just kill 'em."

"Why?"

"'cause they're annoying. 'Specially when they're together. They think is fun, ruining a man's peace and quiet. Part of me, is glad that the boy and I is separated from Quinn most of the time."

"And the other part…?"

"Misses her"

Mackenzie shook his head, "I need ta get out of here." He muttered. He looked back at Lola, "I know Q, over there has someone who let's say "Knows" 'bout me and Luke. Can you take me to him?"

Lola rose her eye brows, "Depends on who."

Mackenzie smirked; the sight of it alone brought shivers down her spine, "Chase Matthews."

Lola didn't question, why Mackenzie and Lucas knew Chase but not her, and instead left the dorm, and waited for Mackenzie to join her outside.

Walking through campus, with a hot mixed-race guy was annoying.

All around people kept whispering "Who's that hot African-American guy with Martinez and why is he shirtless" or "Are they together" and most commonly "I'm gonna chat him up, when I see him alone."

Lola scowl deepened, when those, _Puta's,_ started waving at him. And he bloody waved back.

Mackenzie smirked.

'_Jealousy is amusing'_, he thought.

…

Chase knew immediately who he was, once he opened the door.

Mackenzie turned to Lola, "Thanks, you're not needed anymore." He gave her a pat on the head, and headed inside Matthews dorm; smirking when he heard her curse at him in Spanish.

Matthews closed the door and locked it' Mackenzie took satisfaction on the fact that they were alone.

"You're Mackenzie." Chase stated.

" Nice to point at the obvious, my friend." The 17 year old said. He sat on the lone bed.

Chase snapped out of his shock, " Why are you here?"

"We came to warn Pensky."

"WE?"

"Calm your titties, Matthews. We, as in me and Lucas."

"Your twin?"

"Nah, my plane."

Chase scowled, "Sorry for me being concerned for my friend." He flopped onto the bean bag, and glared up and the guy.

Mackenzie soften, "Yeah… thanks for that. You know, being there for her. I mean, me and you, don't know each other, personally. But she told I and Luke what you've been doing in the past week she's told you. Helping her hide phone calls from the others, sporting her when she gets, messages from Hayden… you've been a good friend. And we, all of us not including Hayden, thank you for that. We… appreciate it."

Chase looked at him, "You're not as sarcastic as I thought you would be."

"Yeah cause, I'm too tired to say anything witty. Don't worry ; imam think of something later, by the way… do you have a shirt I can borrow? Quinn's fucking taken mine."

Chase laughed, "Why?"

Mackenzie snarled at the memory, and shook his head at Matthews, "Trust me, you don't wanna fucking know."

…..

"You're so in love with her."

"I love the fact that you that you point that out every time we're hanging out."

Zoey grinned, "But it's true though. The great Logan Reese has a heart. Who knew?"

"I don't like your sarcasm, Brooks."

Zoey laughed, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "That's why you called me here, to 'talk'"

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks… and you're dumber than you look."

Logan sneered at her, " Are you gonna help me or make fun of me?"

The blonde giggled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So what do you need help with."

"I need a plan to steal Quinn back from Del Figallo."

"Wow, you need a plan to steal Pensky back from a dull guy. How pathetic are you?"

"Just help me."

"What's in it for me?"

"joy that you're two best friend can finally be together?"

"See yah Logan."

"Wait- how about 300 dollars?"

Zoey smiled, "What do I have to do?"

…

Mark couldn't believe his eyes. No really. He had to blink a couple of times before he understood this image in front of him.

He was worried earlier, when Quinn missed their date and didn't answer his calls.

Now he knew why.

He couldn't stop thinking that she was beautiful, with hair on her face, deep breaths in and out.

What ruined the image, was a mixed race guy, lying on her chest, liked he owned it.

He knew Quinn will never cheat on him, but it didn't stop the surge of jealousy, of the man draped on top of his girlfriend like that.

This was even worse than Quinn leaving him for Logan. At least then, he never caught them in a comprise position like this.

'_No matter,_' Mark thought, '_I'll deal with this._'

He smirked a little.

What's the point of having a dull and boring persona if you can't hide your true self in it?

….

**a/n: Yes I know todays not Monday I'm sorry.**

**Let's just say I got into a little trouble and ended up with a lot USB….*sobs* it's lucky that I saved this on my laptop right? *cries* all my work gone!**

**But yeah. **


	11. Thursday- Hayden

**A/N: **ok. PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIME SLOTS! They are essential, for the next chapter in order for everything to make sense. The scene/setting/whatever in which there has no time slot or date is actually a filler. Ok so, in the next chapter I kinda wanna get right into everything (like the drama and plans and schemes), but I realize that though I, introduced my new characters ( )) I didn't introduce them fully? Like I only introduced Mackenzie and Lucas to Chase, Lola and (obviously) Quinn. But I didn't introduce them to the other three. And next chapter I have an idea on who talks to who thing and I don't want you guys to be confused or anything so yeah.

Long a/n short, I made a filler of when Mackenzie and Lucas are introduced to the whole gang. Oh and please pay attention to the time slot. Ohh and the filler? It's on a complete different day. Like down below it should say 'Thursday…' blablahblah. The filler isn't actually on the Thursday im talking about; where my OC Hayden is running or whatever . Its on a complete different day, _**a week before**_ "Thursday"…yeah im hoping that made sense.

Wow this is a long author note…

**Disclaimer**: I don not own Zoey 101.

Some characters might be OOC. Just a warning. Oh and cursing. Lots of it.

….

_Thursday 10:45pm_

He needs to see her. Without the quirky girl's presence Hayden's psyche was slowly devolving into nothing but insanity. Well that's what Melinda said; he wasn't entirely sure himself. He felt pretty damn normal, but the intervention his brother and friends had for him proved otherwise.

"_You need to get over Q." _the mix race beauty queen stated, a week back. _"She left you, Hayden. Move on."_

But he didn't want to move on. No.

What he wanted was Quinn Pensky back in his arms. And he'll do anything to get it.

…

(Filler!)

Three sets of eyes stared at the new members of their table in complete awe and awkwardness, whilst Quinn, Chase and Lola ignored the twins and their behavior.

"Erm…?" Zoey started, still watching as Mackenzie and Lucas, ate rapidly like they were starved. Quinn didn't even look up when she answered the ash-blonde girl. "They're always like this, Zo." The genius said, "Just ignore them."

The twins paused on their eating ritual to glare at her. Chase laughed and Quinn pointedly looked away.

The silence continued.

Logan couldn't take it anymore.

"Who the chocolate fucks are you people?"

Surprisingly it was Michael who addressed the "problem"

Mackenzie, Lucas, Quinn, Lola and Chase glanced at each other, before glancing back to the remaining three. Then looking back at each other, then back at the three.

This continued for a while.

"COULD YOU STOP THAT?" Logan shouted his temper high. Though none of his heat was directed at Quinn, but at the four instead.

"Is there a problem?" Lola asked, raising a brow, "I mean I understand if the weirdo with the grey eyes is freaking you guys out but-"

"Shut the fuck up, Martinez ." Mackenzie yelled, mouth full, food spewing out his lips like a waterfall. Lola and Zoey shrieked whilst Quinn made a disgusted sound. The boys remained impassive.

Lucas, seemingly being the only calm one out of the group, that morning, cleared his throat. "Erm, hey" he said, " I'm Lucas and the boy who looks like my clone with a different eye colour is Mackenzie."

Zoey looked at him and sighed, "Yeah… what Michael meant was, why are you here?"

"Here as in PCA or the breakfast table?"

"PCA"

"Oh."

Silence continued.

"We can't tell you."

Surprisingly the voice didn't come from Mackenzie or Lucas.

It didn't come from Quinn or Lola either.

It came from Chase, which confused the hell out of the already clueless three.

"Excuse me?" Zoey questioned her potential boyfriend. Chase shrugged, "Sorry Zo. But they're here for a certain purpose that us, five can't really tell you. Well us four. Lola doesn't know much about it."

"I know enough!" Lola huffed.

"No. No you don't." Lucas reprimanded her, patting her head, "You can barley remember our last names. And we told you last night."

"I love the fact that you're making me sound ditzy and dumb right now."

"Aren't you?"

And with that, Lola attacked Mackenzie with her empty bowl of cereal and spoon.

The remaining people ignored the duo.

"So you're just not gonna tell us?" Zoey questioned.

Quinn, Lucas and Chase nodded.

"Chase- man I'm your best friend! Are you seriously not gonna tell me?" Michael interrogated, voice a little high.

"Yes" Chase replied.

Before Michael could respond Quinn stepped in. "Why do you guys need to know? It's not necessary your business and it's a problem we can solve without involving you guys."

"But Quinn" Zoey said, shock forming in her eyes, " if something is happening to you three- no offence Lucas and Mackenzie- we want to be able to help."

Quinn stared at her for a little. She didn't know what to say; one of her –dare she say friend?- was addressing the rift between her and the others and explaining to her that they all still care. And not to leave all of them in the dark. Quinn opened her mouth to say something when.

"Please just be careful." Logan stated, addressing to the three yet staring openly at Quinn. The intelligent girl blushed, and then smiled.

"We will."

…..

_Thursday 11:39pm_

He was running. Faster than he ever had before. Hayden could almost taste his sweat; pouring out from his skin to his mouth.

It didn't stop him from running though.

Words seemed to dance along with his vision; words such as "Stop" or "Crazy" seem to blink at him in neon red lights. But he didn't let it affect him; he knew what he wanted- no he knew what he needed. And no amount of words was going to change that fact that he needed-

_Quinn._

The name flashed on his caller ID. Funny. He didn't remember stopping. Nor did he remember hearing his ringtone. Nevertheless he picked up, excited huffs and puffs fluttered the way out from his lips.

"Quinn?"

"Hayden."

Her voice was the very definition of heaven. Heck; Quinn Pensky was the very definition of the word "Angel".

"Babe, I knew you'll call! Are you coming back home? ARE YOU HOME? Are you at PCA, cause then I'll just-"

"Hayden. Please stop calling me." Quinn interrupted, "No im not coming to Seattle nor am I there. I do not need you coming to PCA to "Get me" or anything. You need to let me go."

"No can do Pensky." Hayden's voice shifted darkly into a more sinister tone, "You're mine. And I intend to get you."

He can hear Quinn's gulp and almost envisioned her shiver, "Leave me alone, Hayden. It's over. It's done."

She hanged up after that.

Hayden chuckled, before continuing running. Does she not know who he is? He's Hayden motherfucking Blue! He can do what he damn well wants and what he pleases.

No one, not even the girl of his dreams is gonna tell him what to do.

Quinn will learn this sooner or later.

And as he paused where he's running and looked up; an evil smirk laying on his mouth he mutters "Sooner just came quicker."

The words PCA twinkle in the sky as stars, reflect on it; the letters breaking apart when Hayden opens the gate.

The time:_ 11: 56 pm_

…..

**A/n**: Ok soo im hoping all of that made sense. And sorry for the a/n guys. And sorry for the short chapter as well. Lets hope that I'll make next one will be longer (fingers crossed). But yeah.


	12. Temporary

hey

Er it's been a while. .. erm so

This story is in temporary _hiatus_

As i've mentioned, i'm going to be doing some exams in the summer, added to the pile of missing work well...

Yeah.

So even though this is lame excuse im temporarily leaving this story for a while. I'll be back...someday...hopefully.

Sorry,

-_Melinda_


End file.
